America's New Hope
by missamerica1122
Summary: Sequel to Miss America. The Avengers face new challenges as Andrea rises from the ashes, but will America's Sweetheart be able to defeat an even greater enemy that threatens her new happiness. SteveXOC. Rated T for swearing and some suggestive themes.
1. Uncertainties

I do not own Marvel or any of their characters! I wish to extend my thanks to Marvel for letting me borrow their wonderful characters for my story! I only own original characters.

Authors Note: You asked for a sequel and here you've got it! Please be patient with me as I'm extremely busy, but I'll work on it as I have time! Thank you all for your continued support and reviews for Miss America. It's been a pleasure writing for you all and I will continue to do so as long as you all want more! On with the show!

"I-I don't-" Steve stammered, falling back into his doorway as Andrea gently pushed him back.

"Shhh, Steve." Andrea murmered, rubbing her thumb against his strong jaw, taking him in. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Steve closed the door quietly and enveloped her, grasping her tightly. She returned his embrace, much stronger than he imaged she would.

"You're alive." He said simply before placing a kiss on her cherry lips.

Andrea smiled and nodded cheekily, "That I am."

"How?" Steve questioned, nuzzling her face as he leaned down to her.

"I saw the gates of Heaven darling. I was gone. And then, like a strange dream, I heard a familiar voice, pleading for something to work as planned. And soon I was awake again, alone, in that warehouse. Everyone was gone, but somehow, I was still there." Andrea looked at the floor wide eyed, as if she herself did not understand her existence.

Steve contemplated the scenarios for a moment, trying to find a different one than the idea that stood out in his mind. "Was it Bruce's voice you heard?" He finally asked quietly.

Andrea contemplated his question, as if it were a math equation that should be easy but had more to it. "I believe it might have been."

A small smile flickered across Steve's face. Bruce had stayed back and saved her as they had planned to save him. Granted, they hadn't planned on Steve actually dying, he knew that Bruce must have given Andrea the shot and left, praying it worked but not wanting to stick around in case it didn't.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked gingerly, studying his girlfriend.

Andrea curled her fingers, then looked up at Steve suspiciously, "What happened to me Steve?"

Steve took her hand and gave it a squeeze, taking note that it wasn't as frail as he usually found it. She looked at him expectedly, waiting for an explanation as to how she came back from the dead.

"Bruce injected you with the Super Soldier Serum. The plan was to let Schmidt shoot me, then when he was gone Bruce would give me a shot of his serum to restore me to how I am. But you took the bullet instead of me. I wouldn't have died Andrea, it was such a gamble to give you the serum...we should have told you the plan."

"I would have stood in front of you anyway." Andrea resolved, giving his hand a surprisingly strong squeeze back. "So you're saying I'm a super soldier now too?"

Steve's jaw loosened, hanging open a little in consideration. She wasn't a soldier. She was the President's Daughter, America's Sweetheart, his girlfriend. He wasn't going to let he go to the front lines or fight at all. Some twist of fate led her to the super soldier serum, but she was not a soldier.

"No. No, we can't let people get wind of this. We should have Bruce run some tests, but you are under no circumstances allowed to be put into danger ever again. We need to contact your father and let him know your alive." Steve ordered, starting to walk towards his kitchen phone.

"No, Steve…" Andrea pulled him back, and surprisingly stopped him. Steve wasn't used to her having the strength to pull him back. He didn't like being stronger than her, but he didn't like the thought of her being like him. Bearing the same burden as him. That was his life, not hers. She didn't owe anyone anything. Then again, neither did he.

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want them to know I'm alive. Don't you see? I'm finally free of everything. I can finally be my own person and do what I want, I can finally be with you in peace. I'm not made of glass anymore." Andrea pleaded.

Steve's blue eyes softened greatly as he listened to his girlfriend's dream. Could they possibly keep her from the world? The noble part of Steve knew that it was wrong. Her parents needed to know. All hell was breaking loose because The Avengers had been responsible for the death of Andrea Anderson. The Avengers were being dispanded. For a brief moment, Steve considered not even telling them Andrea was alive, and the two of them running off together. But he couldn't do that. Bruce needed to see Andrea. To make sure she didn't have any, side effects. The serum had only worked correctly once out of three tries. Steve couldn't bear the thought of Andrea having a problem like Bruce, or worse, like Schmidt…

"We'll go to the tower and have Bruce take a look at you, then we'll talk about it." Steve finally answered sternly.

"Do we have to go right now? My muscles are killing me…"

"It's because they've been injected with the strongest working steroid the world has ever seen. You'll probably be sore for a few days." Steve murmured, rubbing his large hand on her back.

She smiled coyly up at him, and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom, "I wouldn't mind if I were just a little more sore." She giggled, causing Steve to blush profusely.

"Andrea! I-uh..." He stammered, feeling awkward all over again.

"Or we could just sleep for a while, because it's late, and I spent night on a warehouse floor last night, writhing in pain. I just want to feel you next to me." Andrea cooed, pressing her lips to his chest. Steve placed his right hand on the back of her head, and wrapped his left hand around her body. His face was stoic. He should be overjoyed, but it was so much more complicated than that.

She sure was taking coming back from certain death lightly.


	2. Problems from the Beginning

I do not own Marvel or any of their characters! I wish to extend my thanks to Marvel for letting me borrow their wonderful characters for my story! I only own original characters.

Andrea snuggled up to Steve as she pressed her forehead against his ribs. She sighed deeply as her arm tightened around his bare chest. She prayed that this perfect moment would last forever, because she had everything she needed. She had him.

Steve, however, did not feel so content. Although he was thankful for what Bruce did to save Andrea, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. In almost every case, the super soldier serum had negative effects. What would be hers? Although he trusted Bruce with his life, he was worried about what would happen to his girlfriend. He loved her too much to see her have to face the trials and tribulations of the serum.

"Your heart is pounding through your chest darling. Can't you just enjoy this simple moment of peace before its gone?" Andrew murmured, sighing deeply once again, except this time, her deep breath was filled with frustration.

"I can't. I'm worried about you." Steve answered simply, staring at the ceiling.

"If I die from the serum, I'll be in the same place I was twenty four hours ago, except I'll have had this extra time with you. For goodness sake Steve, can't you just enjoy the two of us before all hell breaks loose?"

Steve rolled out of bed swiftly, leaving Andrea on her side, facing where he once was. "Ease my mind Andrea, let's go see Bruce now. I don't want to worry about you any longer."

She moaned and pulled the pillow over her head, stretching her legs and making her calf muscles flex. Steve took note at how familiar they looked, not stronger, just, familiar. It made him happy to see she hadn't changed physically as a result of the serum.

After much complaining, Steve finally drug Andrea out of bed, and soon she was mounting his bike behind him, before speeding off to the Avengers Tower.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here. It appears to be urgent."

"Let him in Jarvis." Tony answered simply, tinkering with the arm of his suit in the lab.

"He has requested to see you and Doctor Banner, Sir."

"Well then it's a good thing Banner is here with me." Tony smirked.

"You only have one, I don't have much of a choice when I have to work." Bruce mumbled over the chemicals he was testing.

"Doctor Banner." Steve greeted as he stormed into the room. His face was void of emotion, as usual, but his voice was full of urgency.

"What is it Steve?" Bruce mumbled, wondering if Steve found out what he had tried to do. And probably failed to do, seeing as Steve was alone.

Bruce didn't look up to see the blonde step out from behind Steve, a broad smile on her face.

Steve smiled a little, feeling Andrea's happiness of being with his team again. "Thank you."

Bruce looked up at that, and saw her standing there, perfect as ever, and alive.

"Holy shit, there's a ghost in my tower." Tony yelped, but the smile on his face was uncontainable. He waltzed over to the pair and Andrea extended her arms for a hug, confirming Tony's suspiction.

"Brucy used the super muscle serum on you didn't he?"

"Thankfully yes." Andrea laughed, releasing the billionaire. "And for that I owe him my thanks. And my life." She turned to Bruce and extended her hand, but he pulled her into a hug as well, which she gratefully returned.

When she pulled away, her eyes were wet and she breathed heavily. "You saved me, how can I ever repay you?"

"By making our Captain happy." Bruce said simply, leading her over to his examining table. "And I suppose you are here to have me take a look at you?"

"A genius like yourself knows a woman's motives."

"Only when they are science related." Bruce smirked, taking out his stethoscope.

"What about it Cap, shall we go tell the others the good news?" Tony asked, smacking Steve on the arm. Tony's offer was genuine, but his face said they should leave Bruce to his work, and not distract him or Andrea.

Steve reluctantly followed Tony out of the lab, and kept his eyes ahead of him as Tony began to question him.

"What are you thinking Capsicle?"

"That something is going to be wrong with her."

"There's nothing wrong with you…"

"But there's something massively wrong with the Hulk." Steve snapped, turning to Tony. "And there was something terribly wrong with Schmidt too. I was the only success of the serum, and I've gone through hell too. You think I liked being frozen in ice for seventy years, finding out everyone I love is dead and have to live and fight in a world I was never meant to see."

"Excuse me, is this about her, or is this about you? Because last I checked you loved this girl and were heartbroken because she was dead. If I were you I'd take whatever side effects Bruce's serum comes with and continue loving her, because the other option is that she's dead." Tony barked back, grabbing Steve's shoulder. "She so desperately wants you to be happy she's alive and I can see you've given her none of that happiness since she found you."

Tony stormed off, annoyed by his leader's perpetual negative attitude. Steve hung his head, running his hand through his hair. He quickly turned back towards the lab to see Bruce and Andrea talking, voices low.

"Doctor Banner." Steve asked, leaving the rest unsaid.

"She's gonna be fine Cap. It worked. It didn't enhance her muscles as much as yours, because they were completely depleted when I gave her the shot, but her vitals are normal, her brain is fine, her heart is fine. She doesn't have your strength, your speed, your metabolism. She has more than she had before, but, she won't have any side effects Steve."

"Oh darn." Andrea snapped, a small smile on her face.

Steve let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome Captain." Bruce answered, packing back up his bag. He glanced at Andrea, then back to Steve. "Just, keep an eye on her for a while, just to make sure."

"I won't let her out of my sight." Steve smirked, and Andrea took this moment to throw her arms around his torso.

"Master Stark requests that Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers convine in the briefing room for information on a new mission." Jarvis announced over the intercom.

Steve and Bruce exchanged and glance and Steve led the way towards the elevator, Andrea breaking her grip on him. She studied him, smiling weakly. Her soldier was always so brave and strong, and she loved that about him, except when she wanted him to simply care for her. She would have given anything in that moment for him to simply hold her, care for her, choose her over the good for mankind. But she'd never tell him that. She'd never ask him to stop being Captain America. It was in his blood, whether he realized it or not.

Director Fury stared at Andrea, as if he didn't believe she was there. His eye was locked on hers, and his lips curled down into a scowl. Andrea knew he blamed her for the Avengers being shut down, and there she was, alive, and not helping them.

"Well well well, if it isn't The President's daughter, back from the dead to haunt us even more. Have you come back to kill anymore of my team Miss Anderson, or do you have worse tortures than death." Fury spat at her, then turned, his coat flailing behind him. "Once Miss Anderson is returned to the White House, we're flying over to Alaska, whether the government approves it or not, it's our duty to protect this planet, and this enemy has a grudge match with one of our own."

"How dare you…" Andrea growled, taking a step towards Fury as Steve and Bruce laid a hand on each shoulder, restraining her.

"We're sending you back to D.C. before we head to Alaska. Now go wait out by the door until we're finished. We have very important business to attend to here." Maria Hill stated, placing herself between the girl and Director Fury.

"Alaska. Sounds like someone's moved his way closer to home from Russia." Andrea hissed, immediately regretting her words. She tumbled back, shaking her head in disbelief. What had she just done?

"You know who the Winter Soldier is?" Fury asked, his interested piqued.

"I was hired to sell Russia my antidote to stop him. I know he was created during World War II, I heard that Hydra used prisoners of war as their test subjects…" Andrea stumbled over her words, choosing them cautiously as she quickly scrambled to explain herself.

"Director Fury. He's the one we spoke of at the ball isn't he?" Steve asked, stone still, hand sliding off Andrea's shoulder. She reached desperately for him, but he wouldn't let her touch him. Not if she knew.

"Are you all under the impression I know who this man is?" Andrea asked, tearful eyes looking from Steve to the rest of the group.

Natasha stared at her blankly, Clint chewed on the end of a pen, eyes wide, almost enjoying the scene unfolding. Tony had his arms crossed, unsure of who he was rooting for, and Thor simply stood there, blankly staring at the wall, as if trying to figure out this riddle everyone else seemed to know the answer to.

"Do you?" Steve asked, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"I just came back from the dead!" Andrea cried out, terrified.

"Do you know who the Winter Soldier is?" Steve yelled at her, staring her down with his steely blue eyes.

"No! Should I?" Andrea sobbed, losing it as she began to weep. "Whoever you think it is, is clearly more important then me.

"He is. He's my best friend." Steve muttered, storming out of the room after taking a glance at the photo Maria had handed him. He knew. It only took a split second to glance at the picture and know. After seventy years, Bucky still looked like he had when he fell of that train, landing in the ice, freezing for who knows how long until the Russians found him, brain washed him, replaced his arm with a gun, and sent him on a rabid killing spree.

Andrea knelt down, picking up the photo Steve had dropped. She stared at him for a moment, until it clicked. She'd done her research, she knew who this man was. "Oh no."

"We'll have the jet ready to take you to D.C. in a few hours." Maria said sternly, handing the rest of the team briefing packets.

Andrea glanced at Maria and Fury, then turned to Tony, who gazed back at her and nodded.

"I'll be ready to go."


End file.
